wikisfandomcom_uk-20200215-history
Обговорення користувача:Usik64
Архіви за попередні роки (може, кому цікаво) *Обговорення_користувача:Usik64/Архів-2012_рік MediaWiki Я попробую этим заняться, хотя часть ссылок на страницы MediaWiki есть на отдельных статьях Справки. Например, про приветствие написано в статье w:c:ru.spravka:Справка:Автоматическое приветствие. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:44, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) :Не так много страниц MediaWiiki действительно имеют смысл для вики, но действительно есть смысл собрать их на одной странице Справки. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:01, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) Автоматичне привітання користувачів Наче, працює вірно. — Петро13 (обговорення) 18:38, січня 13, 2013 (UTC) Что нового На справочных? Ничего особо нового после глобального обновления всех статей в конце прошлого года и статьи о сообщениях MediaWiki, которая была сделана по твоей просьбе. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:44, січня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Я тебе сообщение писал, как сделал эту статью. Ты же просил. Не получал? Вот ссылка: w:c:ru.community:Справка:MediaWiki/Полезные_сообщения. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:16, січня 22, 2013 (UTC) Стаття про Грифа Що треба зробити МЕНІ, щоб про мене тут була статья?— Гриф (обговорення) 07:21, лютого 16, 2013 (UTC) Питання в мене виникло... Слухай, про учасників пишемо лише тих, які є на укр. вікі, чи тих, які живуть на Україні? Скажімо, чув про КравСера? — Гриф (обговорення) 14:31, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Пишемо про все, що має відношення до УКРАЇНОМОВНОГО простору Вікії (звісно, за виключенням Вікіпедії — про неї і так занадто написали до нас). А де і хто живе, хоч в Чорончо, Канадія, — по цимбалах. Аби цей вуйко щось путнього зробив. 8О) Я так думаю. Якщо є альтернативні думки - готовий до діалогу. — 25px|Цеј користувач — простиј рядовиј дописувач Вікії про вікії, нині ще й з певними правами одміна[[Користувач:Usik64|''Usik64'' ]][[Обговорення користувача:Usik64|''обговорення]] 14:47, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) *User:Usik64/signature На запит КравСер *:Сергей Кравченко — Mr.KraVseR :Учился в Школа №2 :Мужской :Znamenka, Kirovohrads'Ka Oblast', Ukraine :Сижу в Фейсбуке только из-за официальной группы Deadliest Warrior. :'Писать и добавлять в друзья запрещается'. Участник:Mr. KraVseR *:Материал из Википедии — свободной энциклопедии :Здравствуйте. Меня зовут KraVseR. Но из-за того, что это имя слишком похоже на уже существующее Kravser, мне пришлось выбрать никнейм Mr. KraVseR. :Я интересуюсь военной историей и всем, что связанно с ней Максимальні правки *Смертоносный воин *зовсім трошки в Ниндзя Це все москальська ВікіпєдІя, про яку ми домовилися особливо не писати... Що ще? Чат Заходь в чат, побазікаємо) — Гриф (обговорення) 15:02, лютого 20, 2013 (UTC) Історія України http://uk.historyoffukraine.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Фон Понятие во весь экран - не совсем точно. Всё зависит от разрешения монитора того, кто просматривает страницу. Вполне нормальным считается разрешение картинки 1800х1000рх, плюс-минус. Вполне можно поджать такую картинку до 150кб или вырезать у неё середину, где находится текст статьи. Можно использовать CSS, чтобы поставить картинку большего веса, но это не всегда оптимально, так как при каждом открытии страницы фон будет загружаться заново. И если у тебя фон 1Мб, то 10 страниц вики - это 10Мб, что довольно много для медленного интернета и/или ограничения по траффику. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:23, квітня 23, 2013 (UTC) Email Это баг - отпиши инженерам. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:49, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) :Вроде бы в последнее время инженеры из России не появлялись. Я бы знал) Ты ссылку на скриншот дай, чтобы было сразу ясно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:04, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Ты написал, что проблема с email? Например, "Hello. I have a problem with e-mail about edits on the wiki. Please, see this scrennshot". Загружаешь скриншот письма на вики и выделяешь на скриншоте (красным кружком, а не стрелкой) проблемную область. Даёшь ссылку на скриншот. Далее пишешь: "As you can see, is written instead of one of the Media Wiki messages." — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:22, квітня 24, 2013 (UTC) Вики Мы уже как-то раз это обсуждали с тобой. Викия не закрывает заброшенные проекты. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:10, травня 8, 2013 (UTC) :Если бы ты посчитал, сколько таких проектов на русскоязычном портале, а уж про английский портал я вообще молчу. Но я тут абсолютно ничего сделать не могу, хоть поднимал этот вопрос неоднократно. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:47, травня 8, 2013 (UTC) Привіт. Допомагай перекладати Вікію на українську мову на Translatewiki.net. Бо там багатенько а мені самому важко. Адже тебе не дратують усі ті русизми на вікії? ::З мене перекладач, як із гівна куля. Дай посилання на конкретні сторінки, які потрібно поправити, - зроблю. А так глянув: там стільки сторінок, що чорт ногу зломить. Якщо не впадлу, - підписуйся. — [[User:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:56, травня 14, 2013 (UTC) О Форуме Думаю, пока не выйдет новая версия форума о релизе этого расширения на всех вики-проектах речи не идёт. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:18, травня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано для всех вики-проектов, с которых поступил запрос. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:24, травня 22, 2013 (UTC) :Usik, видали, будь ласка, те останнє повідомлення з Форуму, і перепиши його (ctrl+c, ctrl+v)), бо повідомлення зламало Форум. Певно, це через незакритий шаблон у кінці. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 19:35, травня 27, 2013 (UTC) ::У мене збійнув комп. Вся та гілка перенесена. Її можна видалити взагалі. Редагувати щось у мене не виходить: при спробі редагування просто перенос на початок обговорення, шаблон редактора не відкривається. Таке ж було у Кузури. Гадаю, це глюк Форуму Вікії. Можливо, є сенс повідомити технарів Вікії? Поки тимчасово гілку залишим: можливо, інженери захочуть потестити баг? — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:11, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Давайте оставим скандалы и споры Давайте оставим скандалы и споры, Юзик. Я Вам могу помочь с администрированием, созданием шаблонов, документации и т.д. Собственно, про хелперов и укр. вики - Вы - лучший кандидат.— С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 05:43, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Якщо хочете - напишіть. Буду радий допомогти!С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 05:45, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Добре. Так я Вам можу чим-небудь допомогти? *1. Я з Вами не скандалив. Різні думки і ставлення до одних і тих самих подій і людей в історії, це не скандал. *2. Поки що я сам не визначився, що маю робити. Потрібно подумати. Бо поки йшли обговорення, якась динаміка... А зараз потрібно робити вікі-спільноту. Буду луркати російську, можливо, якісь ідеї прийдуть. ЮЕй2004 обіцяв полуркати англійську Центральну. Так потихеньку визначимося із колом завдань. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:15, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) *Я можу Вам можу допомогти з адмініструванням (в сенсі запити на адмінку) і т.д. Довідка і т.д.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:19, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Я там зробив шаблончик для опису викий і список український викий. Нормально вийшло? И, давайте на ты. Просто, давайте на історичні теми не дискутувати. Добре? А то багато конфиктов виходить.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:23, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Неактивна вікі - викия, в якій уже 30 днів жодної правки. А з шаблоном - дійсно геморой. Я чомусь не можу його використовувати нормально.С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 06:57, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Форум Глюкнувшую ветку форума просто удали. Это никак не исправить. Оповещение работает внутри вики. Нельзя быть на одной вики получить уведомление с другой вики. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:31, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) :Ты хочешь, чтобы я получал десятки сообщения каждый день? =) — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:40, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) А от у мене питання: Вікі Співтовариства/укр. будуть розміщуватися на цьому домені?С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 08:14, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Блог ТО Вітаю. Наразі, я не знаю, чи буде в мене достатньо часу на переклад блогів ТО тут, проте, я мав на думці робити такі переклади для україномовного порталу на російськомовній Вікі Спільноти. Тому, якщо такі переклади будуть, ви, чи я, зможете копіювати їх. З посиланням на оригінал. Також, продублюю запитання, що вже задав на Форумі: хто перейменував цю вікі на uk.community? Цей домен не слід використовувати для неофіційної спільноти. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 09:40, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Юзик, зараз треба розподілити викии по порталам (как в Вики Сообществах (рус.)).С уважением, Адмирал Вуллф Юларен (обговорення) 12:03, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) Синій на синьому — очі ріже Слухай, зміни колір посилань на вікі. Читабельність нульова, навіть якщо мружитись будеш. На жовтий зміни, наприклад. У стилі прапора. kerm68 20:48, травня 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Хлопці, Ви якось визначтеся. До вчорашнього дня був жовтий. Пишуть: зміни на синій. Тепер: синій зміни на жовтий. Я, мабуть, оранжевий поставлю... — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 10:39, травня 30, 2013 (UTC) База данных изображений Всё-таки я лучше спрошу. Я понимаю, что это возможно, но лучше поставить в известность некоторых людей. — [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:04, червня 6, 2013 (UTC) Інтерв`ю Після Дієго можеш брати інтерв`ю у мене. Повідомиш коли закінчиш і дасиш посилання де буде проводитися інтерв`ю. Давай інтерв`ю десь коло дев`ятої вечора. Бо я зараз пожену корову пасти. :Не спіши, давай з понеділка. Це ж нікуди не дінеться. Будеш в неті, дай знати. Бо увечері вдома у мене дуже повільний нет: замучимося чекати. — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:54, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Давай в мене якраз Нет добре тягне. Можу дати інтерв`ю. Якщо хочеш зараз, то давай посилання де відбуватиметься інтерв`ю. Якщо ні, то давай в неділю або у вівторок. В понеділок не можу, в мене багато планів. Ще дещо хотів запитати. Ти грав у якусь частину Call of Duty? Тарас21:) (обговорення) 18:20, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Щодо проблем з зображеннями Вітаю. Вибач, що відповідаю трохи запізно - проблема, як я бачу, вже минула. Це був тимчасовий збій, останнім часом їх багато. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:52, червня 7, 2013 (UTC) Є що-небудь, ніж мені зайнятися? Як Ви пам'ятаєте, минулого разу я поїхав і так і не попрацював з тією довідкової статтею. Зараз є, якась стаття, з якою я можу попрацювати? — Aenn Обсуждение 21:05, червня 8, 2013 (UTC) Починаємо інтерв'ю? thumb|208px 05:50, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Я не бачу тебе ні в чаті, ні в агенті мейл-ру — [[User:Usik64|Usik''64 ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 05:58, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Вікі-вітальня Вітаю. Ааа, це той проект, який ви запозичили у російськомовної Вікі про вікі, яка запозичила його в Вікі Спільноти? Бачив його, читав деякі інтервью. Не розумію лише, чому це зроблено на базі Форума, це доволі незручно, на мій погляд (можу запропонувати альтернативи). Що ж, брати інтервью, певно, не буду, адже тут і так є користувачі, що непогано це роблять, а от дати щось коротеньке можна, якщо ти вважаєш, що це було цікаво для користувачів. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:25, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) :P.S. Відвідував Тест Вікі сьогодні, побачив, що ти досить давно залишив повідомлення на моїй стіні, яке не з'явилося в мене в оповіщеннях (тема про фон, що додається через СSS). Пишу варіант коду, з яким довелося нещодавно працювати (це просто приклад робочого коду, можливі інші, навіть простіші варіанти реалізації, або складніші, все залежить від того, з якими параметрами будемо використовувати фон (або набір фонових зображень)) body { background: url(url фонового зображення) no-repeat center center fixed; } [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:25, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) :Фон насправді не особливо збільшує розмір сторінки. CSS завантажується в кеш всього один раз, потім браузер бере інфу з кеша, і тло вікі - звідти ж. Окрім того, зовсім необов'язково завантажувати фон на декілька мегабайт ;) [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:40, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Розумію, що це особисті уподобання кожного. Я б, наприклад, створював би окремі сторінки (а краще блоги, як у нас на Вікі Спільноти), куди б переносив вже готове інтервью, взяте саме за допомогою службових каналів (той самий скайп, або хоч чат на вікі)) [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 18:45, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Статті та контакти Так, останні сторінки Довідки - досить непогані. Запити - також непогана ідея. Щодо контактів - мій Skype: wild_and_armed . [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='''|]] |talk 19:04, червня 10, 2013 (UTC) Фон Класний фон, хто зробив? Давай проводимо інтерв`ю. Зараз.Тарас21:) (обговорення) 11:51, червня 11, 2013 (UTC)